The present invention relates to an adjustable safety mechanism for firearms. For safety reasons, a variety of locking mechanisms have been proposed for firearms. However, most locking mechanisms available are specific to the type of firearm. The present invention provides for an adjustable locking mechanism for a firearm that may be used on a variety different types and brands of firearms.